Ashes of humanity SYOC OPEN
by nitrospeed453
Summary: When most of the military force has fallen and they are only left to rely on others, will there not even be enough to survive on titan attack? Multiple brave people decided to take forces to the max and run them out of the town. With their help, they might even over come wall Maria back if they stick to a plan and work together. Some people might die but are they risking it all?


**A/N: Well hello people! I have decided to make an attack on titan submit your own character! I just wanted to say I wanted to be the first! I am totally not sure if I am though through out all these other submits!**

**!RULES!**

**1.**** No mystical Characters!**

**2. This is Attack on titan, not ****Mary-sue**** land!**

**3. I will privately note people I think should be the titans**

**4. I will select as many people as I can.**

**5. If your person is not in the Survey corps or it's full, you can request a new ranking**

**6. Civilians have a greater chance on dieing**

**7. I am accepting anybody, but if you ask to be a titan shifter, you have a less chance on getting one of the main characters**

**8. Please only send them through PM's, sorry!**

**9. I will not accept any one through comments**

**10. Please make original characters!**

**What happened-**

**After Levi, and eren have fallen, they are left to rely on other sources. Multiple people died after the titan attack on wall rose. Many military forces did not survive the attack. Not all people were sent off to Wall Sina. The people who were left were forgotten or eaten by the titans. The titan's over powered the humanity's race in wall rose. Nobody lay alive. They need new military forces to rely on. The only main people they look up to is the new commander and Mikasa. She was the one who stopped the titans from invading Wall rose and saved almost half the people. After she had fallen, they almost gave up. They tried and beg and plead but they then realized they could never give up. They kept on going and going until most of the military forces died. Many died from old age or just died from other titans like Historia. Armin was left to die on the ground after his group was gone. They never heard from him again. They need more groups of military to survive. Only so many joined.**

**ENJOY AND HAVE FUN!**

**OC FORMAT**

**Character Basic Info**

**Name: (first and last)**

**Nickname:**

**Age: (5-Above)**

**Gender:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Home wall: (Wall Maria, wall Rose or Wall Sina)**

**Home Wall District: (Ex; Shiganshima District, Utopia District, ect.)**

**Race/Nationality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Character Build Info**

**Civilian: (yes or no)**

**Military: (yes or no)**

**Military Rank: (If chosen, Survey Corps, Military police or Garrison)**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Physical Appearance Info**

**Outfit: (Military outfit or Outfit of choice)**

**Hair Color/Style: (no unnatural hair color)**

**Eye Color/Style: (no unnatural eye color)**

**Hair Color/Style Further in story: (If their hair changes further in the story)**

**Scars/Tattoos/ect:**

**Character Strengths and interest**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Love Interest:**

**Personal Opinion on The titans:**

**Opinion on Other Military Forces:**

**Opinion on my OC:**

**Opinion on other humans:**

**Character Stats**

**Social: (out of ten)**

**Medical:**

**Cooperation Skills:**

**Endurance Skills:**

**Intelligence Skills:**

**Mental Ability:**

**Hand to hand combat:**

**Up close Skills:**

**Titan Attack Skills:**

**Sword Attack Skills:**

**Other**

**Is there anything that you would like to add?**

**Any Idea On titan Appearances?:**

* * *

**My OC**

**Character Basic Info**

**Name: Finnian Noggs**

**Nickname: Fin**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: September 26**

**Home wall: Wall Rose**

**Home Wall District: Karanese District**

**Race/Nationality: French, Caucasion**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Character Build Info**

**Civilian: No**

**Military: Yes**

**Military Rank: Survey Corps**

**Family:**

**Leiroy Noggs-47****-****Eaten**

**Angela Noggs-39-Dead**

**Chris Noggs-17****-****Eaten**

**Personality: Finnian is very risk-taking. He will stop at nothing to protect the ones he cares about. He isn't that social and is very shy around the ones he truly thinks are a threat. He is rarely self controlled and speaks his mind. He doesn't keep to himself unless he knows it will cause damage to say it allowed. He is typically smart like an average person. He is very trusting and wont shout out your secret unless he gets their permission. He is rarely flirty and is sometimes grossed out or confused when somebody comes onto him. He is very nurturing once you get to know him. he is a nice and lovable guy if you get on his nice side. Sometimes he has a short temper and can explode in a rage of threat or rude words.**

**Background: When Finnian was 4, after they had re-built wall Rose after clearing out the titans, he watched his mother die from a fire. When the walls turned into a riot, his father fought. They tried to destroy the walls and come to peace with the titans. When the wall finally broke, releasing all titans into wall Rose. He watched his father die. When they had ****evacuated, at**** the age of 6, they finally were taken care in by his friend. They had banned rioting and who ever tried to, they were forced to leave. When he was 8, every time he was happy that the Garrison or other districts came back, until only one stood. He was confused and frustrated. He tried to punch the wall and tear up. His sister would always be there to cheer him up. When he was 10 and his sister was 6, he grown more frustrated at the world. He usually wondered why the world had to be captive behind the large walls. After his birthday and he had turned 11, the wall Sina broke. He thought it was his chance to get back at the world and break free. His sister followed in his foot steps and they both ran wild in Wall Rose. He then realized, why they were captive after he watched his sister get eaten just because of him. He was always quite since. They had blocked up the wall with people help and they lived there for then. He started to stay outside instead of in a house. He was depressed for his whole time. He just lived his life within the outside of buildings. When somebody invited him inside, he said yes because he would enjoy the nice stay with people once in a while. That was how is life was. When he was 18, he gotten his own house. He lived under his rules and decided then to join the military force. He joined and he practiced his whole life. When he was 20, he finally decided to join the survey Corps. He was in the group for the rest of his life.**

**Physical Appearance Info**

**Outfit: Military outfit**

**Hair Color/Style: Jet black, faux hawk**

**Eye Color/Style: Teal, round**

**Hair Color/Style Further in story: Jet black, shaved a little**

**Scars/Tattoos/ect: Scar on his back from a grabbing of a titan on him**

**Character Strengths and interest**

**Likes: N/A**

**Dislikes: Pie, dogs, crows, cats, pigs, animals**

**Strengths: Piston-shot grapple-hooks, Blades**

**Weaknesses: Hand-grips, operating things, riding horses,**

**Love Interest: He likes a girl who can handle a quite and lovable guy, she has short hair and a bright bubbly attitude**

**Personal Opinion on The titans: He thinks they can change if the humans tried, but he still treats them as if they were never meant to be**

**Opinion on Other Military Forces: He thinks they could do better if they tried and stuck to an actual working plan**

**Opinion on my OC: N/A**

**Opinion on other humans: N/A**

**Character Stats**

**Social: 2/10**

**Medical: 4/10**

**Cooperation Skills: 7/10**

**Endurance Skills: 9/10**

**Intelligence Skills: 5/10**

**Mental Ability: 4/10**

**Hand to hand combat: 6/10**

**Up close Skills: 8/10**

**Titan Attack Skills: 7/10**

**Sword Attack Skills: 7/10**

**Other**

**Is there anything that you would like to add?: N/A**

**Any Idea On titan Appearances?: N/A**

**Have fun when your making this! And the due date is undecided!**


End file.
